Quatre Reberba Winner AU
Quatre Raberba Winner (AU) Series/Fandom: Gundam Wing Original or Alternate: AU Age: 20 (canon 15-16) Gender: Male Species: Human Newtype Sexuality: Straight Ethnicity: Arabian Berber, French Appearance: Short, blond hair, bangs hanging in his turquoise eyes, pale skin, slender, longish neck, arms and legs, lean but muscular build, 5’10” (still growing), 165 lbs. (all muscle, no more baby fat). Quatre has no tattoos, but several scars in various places on his body. Prefers to wear cotton button-down shirts, 3/4-sleeve cotton shirts, jeans or slacks and comfortable Oxfords, or other kinds of nice-looking but serviceable loafers or sneakers. Quatre has all his limbs and digits, surprisingly, and the scars are hidden under normal clothes. Very handsome, without being particularly aware of it. Clean-cut, sweet, placid expression. When truly angry, his face becomes almost expressionless, his eyes disappear in shadow, glittering slightly under his fringe of hair. Personality: Gentle, peaceful, mild, stubborn when necessary, self-sacrificing, self-effacing, thinks of others first, often to his own cost. Would rather let himself get shot in the head than let any of his friends or family get hurt. Quatre is also a brilliant strategist, and has the ability to unite others, though he doesn’t personally attribute any of this to his own abilities. Quatre is a natural leader who inspires absolute loyalty because he treats everyone with dignity, respect and kindness. Unless you intentionally hurt one of those he cares about, or go against innocents, then you have lost the right to being treated kindly. Quatre is a giver. He fights for the safety of his family and friends, believing that this is the only reason to fight, and that he must so others won’t have to. This puts him in an interesting position, since he was raised by a Pacifist father, and deplores killing himself. He only kills if he has to. He loves others, especially animals and children. Has a strong impulse to help everybody, which can sometimes get him in bad situations, or on the wrong side of someone. He is also prone to misplace his trust in others, if they don't match up to what he knows they can be. Surprisingly innocent, despite the fact that he’s had to fight and kill in countless battles. Clean-cut, morally strict (no alcohol, drugs, etc. No sex before marriage). Quatre doesn’t even swear. Loves classical, jazz, and soundtrack music. Hates rap and heavy metal (they make him feel cold and almost sick....well, anything loud and evil, really). Plays the violin and piano, has a good, clear tenor voice, though he doesn't sing in public. Playing instruments in front of others is one thing, but singing for them brings up stage-fright, and he won't do it. Quatre plays his violin and listens to music to calm himself and help him think. Often, his mood is reflected in the music he is playing or listening to. Abilities/Strengths: Empathy, particularly with certain people, he can also communicate through telepathy, again only with people who 'let him in', though this is by his choice and not through any inability to break through their minds. Once they allow a connection with his mind, he can contact them, and vice versa. Quatre can help heal people's minds by 'sharing' their pain. This can be done without forming a psychic connection with him, but it's not as effective or powerful, and it takes more energy, and causes him more pain. Because of his empathy, and an ability to sense, or 'see' the good in others (as well as the evil), he is not fooled by the veneers people coat themselves with. He is one of those people who are not fooled by charm and charisma. Because of his empathetic sight, he knew immediately that he could trust the other four gundam pilots, though he had never before met them, and initially, one of them attacked him. Quatre, without really understanding it himself, will empathetically form close bonds with certain people (the four gundam pilots being a few of these). It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, his loyalty is sealed. He can also use his 'healing' in more physical ways, taking some of the physical pain of a wound on himself, for instance, and leaving behind a cool feeling in the area. This ability is not extensive or strong, but linked to touch, and its generally soothing properties. The pain from the other person will stay with him for up to an hour afterward, depending on how much he takes on himself, and then fade. It takes strength to do any of these things, so if he pushes himself too hard, his mind will shut his body down to protect it, and he'll pass out for awhile. Later on, he'll have recharged somewhat and be fine. Quatre also has the ability, he has only recently learned, to communicate with animals through telepathy, though this is limited. He can also see auras, and has learned to understand the meanings of the colors, shapes, etc. Quatre's powers are not merely passive and gentle, however. Prior to being forced into Econtra's army, he had just discovered his ability to transfer pain to others, either directly if he is feeling pain, or through his empathy if he is feeling the pain of someone he is close to. This ability has only been used a few times in his short knowledge of it, and each time its potency has increased exponentially. Quatre transfers the pain in a brief 'shock', which will cause the person or animal on the receiving end to pass out, or at the very least disorient and immobilize them. He has rarely tried prolonged exposure (which will cause the receiver's system to 'overload' and shut down), and he hasn't tried to apply it to more than one being at a time. Transference of pain is a useful weapon, but at this point in time it makes him very ill and/or knocks him out, so he only uses it at great need. Quatre can also literally go through someone's mind and 'rip them apart', or destroy their barriers, causing madness and even death. He has never used this power, though he knows it's there, and is consequently afraid of himself, and of losing control. Quatre hasn’t discovered the full potential of his powers yet, and is rather reluctant to. Much of this was only discovered because he acted on instinct, or out of necessity. Later, he was able to learn more about his powers through training with others who understand it. Aside from his telepathic and empathetic powers, Quatre is also a gifted strategist and uniting force. He has a keen mind, preferring to think before he strikes. He can easily make split-second decisions in battle or other tactical situations, but will often second-guess himself when in a more peaceful setting. His style of hand-to-hand combat is largely instinctual and pieced together from training with different people whenever he could. Quatre can fence excellently, and is accurate and deadly with many types and makes of firearms. However, Quatre usually prefers to talk or negotiate his way out of a fight. Weapons: Gundam Sandrock, almost never carries weapons unless he has to, will use whatever is available. Does keep a pocketknife, mostly for utilitarian purposes not linked to fighting or defending himself. Uses it as a weapon when he must. Weaknesses: Actually afraid of a lot of people all at once, large crowds make him feel cold. Has a great deal of self-loathing and is easily put on guilt trips. Afraid of being left alone, afraid of hurting others through his own neglect or mistakes, but most especially through his 'abilities'. Often won’t stand up for himself, and blames himself for things that aren’t his fault, or aren’t under his control. Has a hard time seeing the good in himself. Of his four other 'brothers', also gundam pilots, he is physically the weakest, also not as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as they are. The innocent can be used more easily as bargaining chips with him, since he won't even kill his enemies if he can help it, making the lives of the innocent, especially children, of more importance than the task at hand. Quatre thinks of himself as a selfish, undeserving brat, and is almost unwilling to forgive himself for past mistakes. He will therefore take a whole lot of verbal, and even physical abuse from others (like poking, pushing, shoving, smacking, punching, etc.) without retaliating. This is also partly due to his placid temperament. He is very forgiving of others, however, almost universally so (though there are some notable exceptions). It's uncommon for Quatre to really be against, or speak heatedly of an individual, or to openly declare that they are evil. It is therefore some cause for shock when this happens, hence the phrase, "He MUST be evil, even Quatre hates him!" Otherwise, Quatre is very sweet and giving, thinking of everyone else's comfort first. His self-denial often seems excessive to others and sometimes drives his friends crazy. (i.e., he won’t admit that he’s sick, or needs help, etc, because that would mean he would be bothering the others.) His greatest weakness, perhaps, is that he often doesn't trust himself. History: Only son among 29 older sisters, born to the wealthy entrepreneur and CEO of the Winner Corporation, one of the most powerful companies in the colonies and the Earth Sphere. His father was a good man, a hard-working pacifist, who didn’t understand his son’s desire to fight, though he loved him very much. Quatre’s mother died while giving birth to him, but Quatre believes himself to be a test-tube baby, like his sisters, and for awhile thinks of himself as worthless because of this. (Babies born on the five colonies in space were born in test-tubes for the first several decades, due to unexpected complications linked to giving live birth in space.) His father never told Quatre the true nature of his birth, because he was afraid (rightly so) that Quatre would blame himself for his mother’s death. As a child, Quatre spent many hours by himself, only having two sisters close enough in age to play with, and not very often, as they were in their early teens when he was born. Therefore, he is used to solitude, though he doesn’t like it, and craves the companionship of others his age, preferring a small group of close friends. Too many people around him makes him nervous and withdrawn, most especially because of his empathy. He has kept his powers largely secret, even from the rest of his family. His father knew about them to a small extent, but kept them quiet to protect his son. When he was only five, Quatre had tried to help a local girl, his own age, who had been very sad, but wouldn’t tell anyone why. The girl would consequently spend the rest of her life in an institution, and Quatre would be kept at home, tutored and guarded. Until he was fifteen, Quatre had also spent his entire life in the highly controlled and simulated world of the space colonies. When he finally reached Earth, he fell in love with its wild beauty, in spite of the serious mission to fight there and in space against the OZ organization. The order to fight for the rights of the oppressed colonies came from five rogue scientists, each having designed and built their own gundams. These enormous and destructive robots had originally been created for the completion of a plan by the head of the powerful industrial and military Barton family. One of the many asteroids towed into the Earth's orbit and mined in space for mineral resources was to be dropped on Earth. In the ensuing chaos, the gundams would overthrow the current OZ regime, thus allowing the Bartons to come in and seize control. The gundams were each so powerful, the most powerful mobile suits in existence, that the coup-detat would only need five of them. However, the scientists rebelled against the intended genocide, and found gifted pilots from each of the five colonies to send to Earth to overthrow the oppressive OZ government, though not for the Barton Foundation. The orders were changed; this was a liberation of the people on Earth, as well as the colonies. Each of the pilots was chosen for their extraordinary skills as pilots, as well as their love of freedom. Quatre was sent in Gundam Sandrock as Pilot 04. He subsequently fought many battles, soon becoming the leader of the group of five, who at first had nothing to do with each other. As well as the five pilots, Quatre fights with a band of Arabian soldiers, a brotherhood known as the Maguanac Corps, all of whom are test-tube babies and not in the least ashamed of this fact. There are only twenty of the forty left, as Quatre and half the group were captured by OZ, and all were brutally tortured and executed one by one, including the wives and children of the Maguanacs who hadn't been able to escape their underground fortress. All this was done in Quatre's presence, forcing him not only to watch, but participate through his empathy. Many of Quatre’s family were also killed in a carefully orchestrated attack by OZ. This was all done in order to punish Quatre for fighting against them as a gundam pilot. The Maguanacs were all told to denounce Quatre and his mission, but not a single one gave in, proving their loyalty not just to Quatre, but freedom, even until their deaths. When one of the other gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell, came to his rescue and took a hit for him (consequently breaking his right arm), Quatre's mind snapped and he went into full berserker mode. With his bare hands, he literally began ripping the enemy apart, killing 13 OZ guards in a matter of moments. This happened before his psychic powers began to really 'awaken', though there seems to be some connection with the white rage and the later enhancement of his abilities. The most dangerous aspect of what occurred, and the one of the chief reasons Quatre fears any loss of control, is that his rage was indeed blind. He became incapable of distinguishing friend from foe, and would have unwittingly killed Duo just as he had the OZ soldiers. Luckily, the leader of the Maguanacs, a large man called Rashid, had survived, and was able to knock him out in time. This series of events, however, send Quatre spiraling into severe depression, self-loathing, and an almost violent change in behavior. He and Duo are stranded together in Saudi Arabia, along with the few surviving Maguanacs, for almost a year, in the which time Quatre nearly succeeds in completely alienating Duo and those around him with his attitude and behavior. He regresses to a dark, suicidal, nihilistic brat, and this is how AU Duo remembers him, which explains why he is less than excited to see him in Econtra, not to mention utterly confused by the apparently abrupt swing in personality. This Quatre has had four years since the tragedy to gather the pieces, and has been gathered, actually, for the last two years of his life. He has had to rebuild his ailing body, after starving himself almost to death- he was unable to keep more than a little food or drink down, because of a particular incident within the torture and murder he witnessed. This incident had become almost inextricably linked to consumption of food, so that when he ate, it would resurface too strongly for him to bear, and he would vomit the food back up. He had lost much of his will to survive, and slowly gave up trying to fight the nausea, and ceased taking even rudimentary care of himself, until he nearly died of starvation. As it was, he spent the next several months in laborious recovery, ashamed that the others were forced to care for him while they themselves were in hiding. It was in this emaciated and weakened condition that the first connection was made, between himself and Heero, in his effort to help the other, who had himself hit rock bottom. It took another long year and a half for the gundam pilots to finally bring the war to an end, but Quatre's change of heart had a great deal to do with this. Quatre had long since regained his sense of purpose and stability, and lived chiefly to love and be loved. He still carries a heavy burden of sorrow and guilt, though his friends and what’s left of his family had helped him through it. Being pulled away from his 'home' and support-group caused a backward spiral that would make him unrecognizable to those at home who had last seen him. Quatre's Powers in AU: This was vaguely presented in the canon, but never fully explained, and AU Quatre has been able to take it to new levels. In the deviation of the OU timeline to the AU timeline, Quatre and Heero are separated from the others, and Quatre is physically incapacitated. Heero goes to rescue someone dear to him and fails, coming back to their hiding place and at one of the lowest points in his life. Being taciturn and unused to sharing his troubles with anyone, he shuts himself off. Quatre can sense the emotional turmoil, and that Heero will not be able to function in this mental state, but doesn't exactly know what he's doing when he opens up a telepathic communication with Heero, the first he's ever attempted, and this causes Heero to release his emotions, beginning a healing process. Since this episode, Quatre has opened and/or maintained telepathic communication with Heero, Duo and his childhood friend Eleanor. He has also used his newfound abilities to stop a madwoman from unleashing a deadly disease on the world, and even opened diplomatic relations with a pack of wolves (one of which has become, through a series of events, his 'pet'). He discovers these new aspects of his empathy with just as much surprise as those around him. He is afraid of his own power, and often afraid to go any further, doing so when he has no other choice. Though he has proven that, to a certain extent, he can 'break into' people's minds, he has done so, again, when there was no other choice (i.e., an enemy attacking his loved ones, and him unable to physically defend them) and only in the brief transference of pain used to shock the enemy. He recognizes that, used rashly, he could have the potential to destroy someone, from the mind out. He's not sure of this, but is unwilling to try. Plus, using these newfound powers affects him. Speaking with those he has a connection with uses up energy, so when he is very ill or injured, he can't 'talk' for long, though distance does not seem to make much of a difference either way. Transferring pain to others causes him extra pain, and often knocks him unconscious. Quatre's Econtra History: Quatre was a resident of a place called 'Econtra' for more than a year, and it was not a happy or healthy place for him. For all intents and purposes, it was a prison-camp, where beings from multiple worlds were brought in and sent home constantly, and without warning. The Duo from his world was there. He also met and grew close to a Heero, Duo, and Quatre (all OU) not from his own world. He and Duo opened a telepathic link to one another, so they can speak to one another that way. Also, because they're basically the same person, he and his double have automatic connections to one another. They all went through a good deal together, but Quatre developed a particularly close bond with Heero, who was pulled at a critical time in his own history, still learning who he is, and why he wants to live. Quatre sees it as his personal mission to help Heero 'find his purpose', just as he sees a more general mission to make his 'family' happy, and make sure they're taken care of. This includes the circle of close friends he made at Econtra- Tim Drake, Dick Greyson, Rose of Noonvale, and (AU) Trowa, among others. Quatre made a promise to protect Tim Drake from a dark, future self, after several physically and emotionally violent encounters with Older Tim, during spells that brought him about. Older Tim wanted to destroy all of Younger Tim's friendships, in a mistaken notion that he was protecting himself. Quatre refused to cease their friendship, and still does what he can to protect his friend, and be there for him. He and Tim opened a telepathic connection, further strengthening their bond of friendship. In the course of his stay, he met and fell in love with (AU) Wufei, who is female in her reality, and she chose to return his feelings. She is one of the few people that could get through to him if he goes into his berserker Darkness. In Econtra, she was one of the few bright, joyful spots in his life. Unfortunately, Quatre also met with some very bad individuals in Econtra. Giovanni, a very powerful psychic/telepath attacked him early in his stay and damaged his mind, forcing him to relive the horrible events of his life in the 'real world' over and over, as though they were actually happening right then. It took a long time for Quatre to gain control, and sometimes, he still has relapses. Quatre was also affected by Giovanni's little 'sister', Lily, though in a different way. While she was in Econtra, Quatre did what he could to take care of her, and give her the life she never had in her own world. When she disappeared, he had Belldandy grant him a wish- that Lily be sent to his world, and not hers, where she would be tortured and killed. The spell worked, but Quatre had to pay a price. Lily's memories and feelings became a part of him, and the horrors she suffered often fill his nightmares and thoughts. It's most evident when he sees bright red, like blood, a color associated with her actual brother Heine, an albino with blood-red eyes. It's also the color associated with the violence she had suffered from, and been witness to. Quatre can't see it without having a reaction, even if he masks it. Quatre also made a promise to protect Tim Drake from a dark, future self, after several physically and emotionally violent encounters with Older Tim, during spells that brought him about. Older Tim wanted to destroy all of Younger Tim's friendships, in a mistaken notion that he was protecting himself. Quatre refused to cease their friendship, and still does what he can to protect his friend, and be there for him. He and Tim opened a telepathic connection, further strengthening their bond of friendship. Later in his time there, Quatre and the others were forced into a mass-hallucination, where he witnessed the deaths of those he had come to love. Even though it wasn't 'real', it left them all scarred. Further experiences in his last months have brought him to the edge. Caring people like him can only hold themselves together for so long. Econtra is exactly calculated, intentionally or otherwise, to drive its residents to the brink. The constant strain on Quatre's empathy throughout his stay, and his slowly worsening physical health, have taken their toll. In the end, after Heero was kidnapped and tortured by a psychopath named Tomo, Quatre and his double snapped. They were later brought around by the help of their friends, but not after doing much damage. Because of this, Quatre has become withdrawn, and convinced that anyone who gets near him will be destroyed. It will take awhile, and a more healthy environment, to help him get out of it. Player LJ: Quatre_Winner_1 AIM or Email: hobbitwarrior1@gmail.com Timezone: Pacific